


Fighting Fire with Fire

by GrandR



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Race is only mentioned, Theres comfort, happy ending I promise, its rough, its sad, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandR/pseuds/GrandR
Summary: “Jack?” Davey asked quietly “What are you doing here I walked you home after dinner” Jack looked worried, hands coming to rest on Davey's shoulder“Davey, Davey hon the police officer called me. Come on we can go back to mine tonight yeah” Davey felt his head shaking“No Jack, wait I don’t want to go” Jacks grip tightened a little, pulling Davey closer“Come on, you don’t need to see this. They put the fire out yeah, see people can go inside now no one else can get hurt. Lets go back to my place and we can figure out what to do next. Please Davey”
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Fighting Fire with Fire

Flames licked the side of the building, engulfing everything and everyone the David Jacobs loved. He felt powerless, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t look away. He was meant to be home tonight, he was meant to be in that building with his family. It was 9pm, he would probably be reading stories with Les at this point. Jack had invited him out to an impromptu dinner and Esther had let him go, after a lovely dinner Davey walked Jack back to the dorm, kissed him good night and head home to find the place ablaze and fire and police everywhere. 

“Son-“ Davey turned his head a little, a police officer standing in front of him “do you have somewhere you can go tonight?” the officers voice was soft and controlled, like he was talking to a frightened animal. Davey felt like a frightened animal at this point, gaze moving back to the smoke pouring out of the building 

“I…I can’t go yet, theres still flames” his voice sounded shaky, the officer sighed reaching out putting a hand on his shoulder 

“Come on kid, come sit down here for a bit, do you have a phone?” David nodded letting the officer lead him to the back of the fire truck, pulling the phone out of his pocket. Eyes never leaving the building in front of him. He could hear the officer call someone, probably Jack, he just stared straight ahead. Les would be in bed, maybe Sarah had read to him tonight, maybe she had fallen asleep in the bed with Les, its not the first time that happened. His mother and Father would be in bed reading, chatting quietly between each other. Suddenly his vision was obscured by Jack, the taller boy standing in front of him. The building was no longer on fire, police officers and firemen starting to walk in. 

“Jack?” Davey asked quietly “What are you doing here I walked you home after dinner” Jack looked worried, hands coming to rest on Davey's shoulder 

“Davey, Davey hon the police officer called me. Come on we can go back to mine tonight yeah” Davey felt his head shaking

“No Jack, wait I don’t want to go” Jacks grip tightened a little, pulling Davey closer 

“Come on, you don’t need to see this. They put the fire out yeah, see people can go inside now no one else can get hurt. Lets go back to my place and we can figure out what to do next. Please Davey” Dave didn’t react for a moment, Jack pulled back and took his hand starting to walk away from the heat behind them, Davey let him self be dragged. Jack kept looking over at him worriedly, he couldn’t think, he moved on auto pilot. He could hear his teeth chattering, he couldn’t stop shaking. There was a nip in the air sure but somewhere in the back of his head he knew it was probably shock causing him to shiver not the cold. Davey didn’t realise they had arrived at Jacks place until Jack grabbed his shoulders again, the same way he got Davey’s attention back at his house 

“David” Jack said, it sounded like he’d been repeating Davey’s name for a while, Davey looked up 

“Jack…oh are we here?” he looked at the door to Jacks apartment building. Jack let him go turning to open the door, taking Davey’s hand again pulling him inside closing the door behind them. David looked around, he had never spent the night at Jacks before, he had an 11pm curfew, its not that the Jacobs didn’t trust Jack, they loved the boy and were constantly inviting him over for dinner, those were just the rules. Although, Davey thought, there were no longer rules, no one was going to call him tonight to get mad at him for staying out late. He wrung his hands together, this wasn’t his house he didn’t know what to do here. He felt Jacks arms wrap around him again, he leant back into the touch. It felt nice and almost grounding. They stood there together for a moment before Jack sighed 

“Come on love, why don’t we go to bed, get some rest and tomorrow we can figure stuff out okay? Or do you want to try and have a shower or a cup of tea” Davey shook his head, he felt like he was going to break into a million pieces if he tried to do anything, he just wanted to get into bed and disappear into nothing for a while,

“Jackie, I don’t have any pyjamas” his voice wobbled, Jack let out a wet sounding chuckle pulling back, unshed tears in his eyes 

“you can borrow some of mine doll come on” Jack led him to the bedroom, helping him change into a pair of soft, slightly too big, pjs. Throwing his clothes onto the laundry pile at the foot of Jacks bed. As Davey crawled under the covers he realised they were the only clothes that he had, he didn’t have any other pairs of clothes 

“Jack I don’t have clothes, they’re all in my cupboard at home” he whispered, he did know if Jack even heard him as he closed his eyes 

“I’ll call Race tomorrow, you’re about the same size im sure he’s got something he lend you” he felt the bed dip as Jack climbed in beside him “Davey, I know you probably don’t feel okay right now but…but we’re gonna figure this one out together yeah, I won’t leave you alone in this” Davey nods, he can smell the smoke in his hair. The smoke from his house. He squeezed his shut tighter and reached out fro Jack who moved closer to him, inhaling Jacks scent rather then the smoke on his own skin. It didn’t take him long to drift off. 

Jack didn’t fall asleep as easily as Davey did, he tossed and turned. Davey sitting on the back of the firetruck, his life burning behind him. Davey never looked lost, that was something Jack always loved about him, even when he didn’t know something Davey’s eyes were filled with passion and curiosity, Davey had a lifeless look in his eyes when Jack had grabbed his shoulders. That frightened Jack more then anything.   
He tried not to think about what had happened this evening. David lost his family, his parents, lost his little brother and sister. Sure Jack never had a family growing up but Davey did. The other thought that continued to sneak into Jacks head was how close Davey was to being in that house tonight. He could have died, Jack could have lost him. He had finished his art project early and wanted to go out for a celebratory dinner with his boyfriend. If he had taken an hour or two longer to finish his painting Davey would be in that house, probably reading to Les or helping his father do the dishes. Jack closed his eyes tightly, the thought causing his chest to tighten and his eyes to fill with tears. Davey was safe, he was here in Jacks arms. He smelt like fire, he was still trembling and Jack knew it would take a long time before he was okay again. But he was here and he was safe. After a few hours of watching Davey sleep Jacks eyes finally grew heavy and he drifted off. 

Davey springing out of the bed is what snapped him out of his light slumber

“Dave…” Jack croaked, as the smaller boy ran into the bathroom. Jack stumbled out of bed as he heard Davey throw up “Davey love you alright” Jack asked standing in the doorway, Davey moved back from the toilet, tears running down his cheeks, his breath getting caught in his throat. Jack kneeled beside him pulling him away from the toilet, holding him close as he let out sharp heavy gasps and sobs, the weight of what had happened finally hitting him. Davey gripped Jack tightly, holding fistfuls of the others shirt. Jack didn’t know what to do, he rubbed Davey’s back and held him close as the other broke apart. Jack doesn’t know how long they sat there on the bathroom floor, Davey sobbing while Jack held him, letting his own silent tears fall. Eventually Davey’s sobs turned into soft whimpers, his tense body went slack in Jacks arms and his tight grip loosened. Jack helped him stand 

“Love” he said softly, brushing the hair off of Davey’s sweaty forehead “come on, hop in the shower yeah, get that smell off of ya, I got some nice shampoo you can use too, it’ll make you smell like roses” he helped Davey into the shower, turning around he cleaned up the bathroom and went into the kitchen, putting the kettle on to boil he went back and got some fresh clothes out of the drawers. Placing them on the bathroom sink for Davey   
“You alright in there Davey?” he asked gently, the sound of the shower turning off, Jack passed him a towel through the closed shower curtain, stepping back into the kitchen as the kettle began to whistle. Davey appeared moments later, his face looked sunken, his eyes still full of unshed tears. Slowly Jack made them both a cup of tea. Sitting Davey on the couch he pushes the warm cup into the others hand, placing a kiss on the his freshly washed hair, he smelt less of smoke and fire and more of rose and vanilla now. Jack sat beside him and quietly waited, watching the cogs turn in Davey’s head as he stared down at his tea.  
“Jackie” he breathed quietly 

“I’m right here Dave” Jack was quick to reply, reaching out covering Davey’s hand with one of his own. 

“Jackie who’s gonna look after me now, where am I gonna go, what am I meant to do Jackie I have no one” he choked on another sob, Jack moved closer taking the cup out of Davey’s hand, pulling him close again 

“Shhhh” he cooed quietly “Davey I know it doesn’t feel like it but you’re not alone okay. Im here, I’m gonna be with you” he repositioned Davey in his lap letting the other rest his head on Jacks chest. They both fell asleep there, Davey in his arms, tear tracks on his cheeks. The sun shining through the open window woke Jack the next morning, Davey was still asleep in his arms, he looked so young. He looked like Les. Jack sighed and carefully detangled himself from his boyfriend, making sure not to disturb him. Carefully tucking a blanket around him Jack walked into the kitchen, picking up his phone he scrolled through his contacts finding the name he wanted. Race had lost his mother and father in a car accident when he was 13, he could probably help Davey more then Jack could. He pressed call 

“Jack, buddy its like 6:30am what are you doing calling me” Race sounded half asleep 

“Race I-“ Jack’s breath hitched “Jesus Race..”, he turned and walked out of the kitchen onto the fire escape outside, he couldn’t look at Davey. 

“Jack, Jack whats the matter?” Race sounded more alert

“Davey… It’s Davey, last night the cops called me-“

“Is he okay?” Race interrupted, Jack could hear him getting out of bed through the phone 

“Race, his house it burnt down, there, there was a big fire he…he was the only one who survived.” Silence on the other end of the phone

“His ma and pa, Les, Sarah” Race asked softly after a few beats of silence 

“They’re gone” Jack choked a little on a sob, urging himself to get it together 

“God, Jack I’m so sorry, Davey…” Race trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. Jack took a deep breath 

“Davey’s with me, he’s not doing well though, woke in the middle of the night sick and then cried for hours. God Race I don’t know what to do, can’t stand to see him hurting like this” he exhaled shakily “I just thought that, well with your parents maybe you would know what to do” 

“It’s alright Jack, it’s gonna be okay. I’ll come by this afternoon yeah” Jack leant his head against the cool brick wall 

“Yeah, yeah okay that sounds good. What do I do Race” he heard Race sigh on the other end

“Jackie its not gonna be easy, just be with him, be there for him yeah” Jack nodded 

“Yeah alright-“ he heard a sound from inside, Davey was starting to stir “look I gotta go okay, see you this afternoon”

“Alright Jack, its gonna be okay” Jack hung up, taking a deep breath 

“Jackie?” Davey’s unsure voice echoed through the apartment 

“I’m here doll” Jack climbed back inside walking over to where Davey was sitting up on the couch “you alright” Davey nodded weakly “You want something to eat?” he shook his head, Jack sitting beside him, pushing the hair off of his forehead again, letting his hand rest on Davey’s cheek 

“Jack i’m scared, I don’t know what to do now” David said looking up at other 

“Well, why don’t we call the police station, see if they need anything from you. I called Race this morning, he lost his ma and pa when he was 13, he might be able to help more then I can” Davey’s breath caught and his grip on Jack tightened   
“Hey hey, he doesn’t have to come over its alright shhh” 

“no, no its okay, that might be nice I just-“ he closed his eyes “My family they’re…they’re gone” Jack pulled him close, relieved when Davey didn’t start sobbing again. They sat for a few moments before Davey broke the silence 

“I think we should call the police, thats a good idea.” Jack nodded and stood up, walking over to the bench he grabbed his phone, after a quick google search he pulled up the number for the police station sitting back on the couch with Davey who looked pale 

“You want me to talk to them?” Jack asked quietly reaching out to take Davey’s hand, the smaller boy nodded. 

The call was brief and to the point, the lady on the other end letting Jack know that the officer who called him last night would be in around 8 and they could come in then to speak to him no problem. Jack thanked her before hanging up and relaying the information back to Davey

“I think I want to have another shower if thats okay” Davey said shakily “can we go back to the house before we go to the police station” he asked as he stood. Jack hesitated, was that the best plan…

“Are you sure you want to go back?” Jack questioned, Davey nodded “We’ll walk that way to the station then” he walked over to Davey and placed a gentle kiss on his lips “I’m with you Davey, its gonna be okay”. 

Jack got changed into some clean clothes and lay out a pair of jeans and a long shirt for Davey. Taking the pile of laundry down to the washing machines, coming back to the apartment Davey was back on the couch. 

“Can you have some toast, I know you don’t feel like it but you need to eat” Davey sighed and nodded, Jack walked into the kitchen and made some plain toast, Davey ate half of it and Jack took that as a win. Grabbing them both coats they left the apartment in the cool New York morning. Jack held Davey’s hand tightly as they walked towards his home, a journey they had both made many times, Davey only lived a 20 minuet walk from Jacks place. The two boys were normally chatty as they walked, pushing each other around. This morning though they walked in silence, Davey working on keeping his breath even and Jack holding his hand as tightly as he dared. They turned the corner onto the street and Davey froze, half way down the street they could see the burnt remains of the building, there was still a police car out the front. Davey stayed frozen 

“Davey?” Jack pressed gently turning to him. Davey had that glazed over look in his eyes again, staring straight down at the remains of his house 

“Jack” he breathed “Jack I can’t go down there, I’m sorry” Jack moved quickly standing in front of him pulling him close so that he could no longer see the house 

“Hey hey love don’t apologise, you have nothing to apologise for, its alright just breathe yeah” Jack ran a hand through the others hair “Come on, lets head down to the police station yeah?” He felt Davey nod against his chest, turning them both around Jack started walking towards the station, Davey glued to his side 

“Jackie I want to see it, I do but I just can’t” David rambled as they walked 

“I know sweetie, we’ll get there yeah, one step at a time okay” Jack kept him close as they arrived at the police station. 

Things moved quickly after that, The receptionist lead them to the officer who was at the scene last night, the man gave Davey a hug and Jack a pat on the back, they sat down in his small office, the officer explain that faulty wiring was most likely the cause of the fire, explaining that sometimes things just happen and sadly this was just one of those freak accident cases, he pulled out a box of things that had been saved in the wreckage passing it over to Davey who took one look inside and started crying, the officer passing the boy some tissues. He then gave Jack the name and number of a highly recommended therapist, explaining to Jack that they just needed to call and make an appointment, the cost would be covered for the first few sessions. Jack thanked the man quietly, both turning back to Davey who was clutching a small teddy to his chest, Jack instantly recognising it as Les’s favourite stuffed animal. The officer left the room, giving Davey and Jack a little bit of time to themselves, once Davey had calmed down a little bit they stood up and left the small office. The Police officer passing Davey a card with his own name and number, letting them know that if either of them needed anything they could always call and talk to him. Davey thanked the man quietly as they left. Jack carried the box back to his apartment, inside where some books, a photo frame with an old picture of Les Sarah and Davey together, Les’s teddy bear and a few other items of clothing.

Davey collapses onto the couch as soon as they’re through the door and it takes moments before he’s asleep, body seeming unable to handle the emotional stress of the morning. Quietly Jack places the box on the kitchen counter before moving over to the couch, he carefully picks Davey up taking him into the bedroom, laying the boy down he takes his shoes off and helps him under the covers before taking his own shoes off, climbing into the bed beside Davey he pulls him close and falls asleep himself. 

A knock at the door wakes Jack up a few hours later, he sits upright, noticing that Davey isn’t in the bed beside him. He jumps up looking around worriedly before he spots the other sitting outside on the fire escape. Theres a knock from the door again, must be Race, Jack walks over to the front door opening it. Race was standing there in a coat, smiling sadly at Jack, before Jack could say anything Race pulled him in for a hug. Jack felt himself tear up 

“I know this is hard for you as well, I know how close you were to Sarah, I know they were like your family too, and I know you gotta stay strong for Davey, but if you ever need anything you can just talk to me yeah” Race whispered, Jack nodded trying not to fully breakdown, pulling away from Race he gesture to where Davey was still sitting outside 

“He’s just out there, uh I think he slept for a bit just before” Race smiled and pat Jack on the shoulder before walking and slipping through the window out to where Davey was sitting. Jack let out a shaky exhale. He went and had a shower before going downstairs to collect their now clean clothes, as he re entered the apartment he saw Davey pulling on a coat and a pair of shoes, Race looked over at Jack 

“we’re just gonna go for a walk” Jack dumped the clothes in his room turning back to Davey and Race 

“Alright” he walked over to Davey and pulled him into a tight hug before stepping back, waving as the two left the room. While they were gone jack cleaned up the apartment, changed his sheets so that there was absolutely no trace of the fire smell left. He took the picture frame out of Davey’s box and placed it on the table bu the front door, pulled out some of the clothes that he recognised as being Davey’s and hung them in his cupboard. Under any other circumstances Jack would be ecstatic to have Davey move in with him, to see his stuff start to mingle with the others. Sighing Jack went into the kitchen and made himself something to eat. 

A few hours later Race and Davey returned. Race decided not to come in, giving Davey a long hug instead and waving at Jack before turning and leaving. Davey walked into the apartment and looked around   
“My dads books” he said softly looking at the books on the table, his eyes focusing on the picture frame “Oh Jackie” 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to touch your stuff I just thought you would like to see-“ he was cut off by Davey’s arms wrapping around him 

“Thank you” he said softly, jack smiled hugging him back tightly 

“I’m with you Davey, no matter what. I love you”

“I love you too”

\--------------------------------

6 years later 

“Hey do you know where my blue paint is Davey” jack called from the nursery 

“Did you look in your paint box” Davey called back from the kitchen where he was finishing up dinner

“did I check my paint box, what does he think I am some sort of idiot” Jack grumbled under his breath, looking over and spotting his tube of blue paint in his painting box 

“Im always right Jackie, the sooner you learn that the easier this is gonna be” Davey said appearing in the door frame with a smirk on his face, the smile dropping as he looked at the mural on the wall 

“What, my arts that bad?” jack asked walking over to his husband 

“Jackie” Davey breathed as Jack wrapped his arms around Davey’s torso “Jackie its beautiful”

A beautiful ocean was painted on the wall, a boat could be seen on the sea, the words LES printed in bright red on the side of it. Davey smiled up at Jack before pulling away opening the cupboard pulling out the little stuffed bear, placing it in the cot 

“Think he’s gonna like it?” Davey asked quietly moving back over to Jack 

“I think our little Les is gonna love it”


End file.
